


buy a coffee (and support your local lesbian!)

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by girl in red, Multi, Short, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians, no beta we men like die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: She makes snap judgements a lot, changes them on the fly, but oh, for the first time ever, two girls walk in and she's struck silent.Oh.They'regorgeous.
Relationships: Koko/Minyoung/Nari (Lost in Translation)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	buy a coffee (and support your local lesbian!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforwyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/gifts), [FlooRose12371](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlooRose12371/gifts).



Nari likes to think that she's a pretty good judge of character. 

She's generally able to tell if someone's a good or a bad person - not that it's difficult - and most of the people that come into her coffee shop swing one way or the other.

The man with dark hair and a cold sneer - bad.

The man with dark hair and dull eyes - good.

She makes snap judgements a lot, changes them on the fly, but _oh_ , for the first time ever, two girls walk in and she's struck silent. 

Oh.

They're _gorgeous_.

The taller one has long brown hair and sharp brown eyes, and the smaller one has blond hair pulled into a ponytail, a bright smile on her lips.

Nari may be a bit smitten.

"What can I get you?" she asks, and brown-hair stares at her, a small grin on her lips.

Blond-hair _still has not moved_.

"Your number?" brown-hair teases, and Nari laughs, pushing her hair behind one ear.

"At least take me out to dinner first!"

"Is that an offer?"

"Sure!" the blonde squeaks, and Nari laughs once more, reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

"I'm joking. What're your names?"

"I'm Minyoung," brown-hair states, "and this is Koko."

"I'm Nari," she replies, and Jun glares at her from across the counter.

"You're pretty!" Koko blurts, and Nari laughs, resting her chin on her hand.

"I get that a lot. What can I get you?"

"A cold caramel brew," Minyoung states, and Nari nods, turning back to the machines, "and your number."

"What if I'm straight?" Nari lobs back, and Minyoung shakes her head. 

"Your hair."

Ah.

She _did_ tip it in the colors of the lesbian flag for pride month.

"It's our slogan," Jun drawls, gesturing vaguely in her direction. "Buy a coffee and support your local lesbian."

"Can I get a hot chocolate?" Koko asks, and Nari nods, shifting to another machine. 

They're _pretty_.

Pretty and outgoing.

Nari may or may not want to actually give them her real number.

"So," she asks, pushing her hair back from her face, "what do you do?"

"We're idols!" Koko enthuses, and Minyoung scowls.

"Koko-"

"We get a lot of idols in here," Nari replies, waving one hand in dismissal. "You guys are fine."

"Really?"

"He's even got the hots for one," Nari whispers, and Koko laughs, high and a little tense. "You don't need to be nervous around me!"

"I get embarrassed around pretty girls," Koko admits, then promptly flushes up to the tips of her ears. "Ah- I- can you- can you forget I said that?"

"You think I'm pretty," Nari teases, and Koko hides her face in her hands.

"You are," Minyoung states, and Koko makes a small screaming sound. "Both of you."

Well, now Nari's _definitely_ giving them her number.

Once the drinks are done, she slides them across the counter, her number scribbled on both cups and an impish grin on her lips.

"Remember to come back often," she teases, and Koko flushes up to the tips of her ears. "Buy a coffee and support your local lesbian!"

As the pair leaves the shop, her phone buzzes, and she fishes it out to see a new group chat.

* * *

_**minyoung & the beauties** _

_**xxx-xxx-xxxx**_  
So, can we take you out sometime?

as long as you mean "on a date" and not  
to a boat in the middle of the ocean  
sure

* * *

She clicks off her phone, pushing her hair into a ponytail as her lips curl into a small grin.

Looks like the slogan worked after all.

**Author's Note:**

> combining cat's request for nari and a side of jun with floo's request for minko!!!!
> 
> i hope yall like it
> 
> also this fic made me feel Extra Bi  
> listen to girls by girl in red for extra gay vibes
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
